Vaati's Coldplay
by Teru Kisuke
Summary: Songfic. Featuring the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay, this song tells the story of Vaati from his own perspective. A parody of sorts, but not a comedic one. VaatixZelda one-sided. One-shot.


**Kisuke:** Hello everyone, so this is my first songfic. I had this song stuck in my head one day, and I was working on a Vaati story. Then I realized that this song fit him perfectly in my imagination. So I got up this morning and wrote it all up. I purposefully changed some of the lyrics where I thought it necessary or would fit him better, and there shouldn't be any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy, and see if you can listen to the song while you read!

Song: Viva la Vida by Coldplay, my name isn't Coldplay so I don't own it... and neither does Shigeru Miyamoto... And I'm not Shigeru Miyamoto either... Yeah.

* * *

**Vaati's Coldplay**

_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word._

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Dream the dreams I used to own._

I used to rule the world, commanding armies beyond compare. Now all I do is watch the world go by, and dreaming the dreams I used to live.

_I used to roll the dice,_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes._

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

"_Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"_

I used to install fear upon my adversaries, never a gamble of whether I would live or not. And, though I never was able to fulfill my wish or plans, I could hear the whisper of these words I strive for in my head as I traversed my palace… "Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"

_One minute I held the key,_

_Next the walls would close on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stands,_

_Upon pillars of salt n' pillars of sand._

One moment I had held the key to victory, the next the sounds of my own screeching reached my ears. Trapped within a holy blade, all I could do was see the world around me, looking on as my palace only gathered dust, never to be used again.

_I hear Hyrulean bells are ringing,_

_Holodrum cavalry choirs singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_Once you go there was never,_

_Never an honest word,_

_And that was when I ruled the world._

I know the world around me is still out there, for the bells still ring and voices quietly sing. Whoever is out there, any in particular, free my being and serve my will, my missionary upon foreign fields. But, for some reason I can't explain, not being able to see that dear princess shattered what was left of my heart… I've never spoken an honest word, but being with her was enough to rule the world.

_It was the wicked and wild wind,_

_Blew down the doors to let me in._

_Shattered windows and the sound of hums,*****_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become._

I called forth my magic, my wicked and wild winds, at the threshold of my enemy's castle. Doors flung open and I stepped inside casually and correctly, not even flinching at whatever was flown at me. Windows shattered by my gusts of winds, humming forever within their wicked glory. But when I saw her… And that look on her near-porcelain face… Even I was surprised at what I had become… A true _demon._

_Revolutionaries wait,_

_For my head on a silver plate. _

_Just a puppet on a lonely string,_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver platter. But shouldn't they know? All I am is a puppet on a lonely string… Ganon was the true leader, the one they really wanted, not me. But, why did this matter? If it was away from her… Oh, who would ever want to be king?

_I hear Hyrulean bells are ringing,_

_Holodrum cavalry choirs singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_I know dear Zelda won't call my name._

_Never an honest word,_

_But that was when I ruled the world._

I know Hyrulean bells are still ringing, Holodrum still singing in all its glory. Whoever is out there, my fated foreign missionary, release me from my prison! I need to escape, to see her, to see her beautiful face again… No matter the consequences, no matter the fate. Lost, empty, alone… A vessel full of lies and deceit, there is nothing that I could give her. It would never be enough. I can only lie and steal, but I cannot steal what really matters... her heart. If only I was him, that hero in green. I would give anything to be that hero in green.

_Hear Hyrulean bells are ringing,_

_Holodrum cavalry choirs singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_I know dear Zelda won't call my name._

_Never an honest word..._

_But that was when I, ruled the world…_

I live forever on, waiting, waiting for my seal to break. My long enemy, be my mirror, my sword and my shield, my missionary upon foreign fields. Release me from my seal, my long enemy, that dashing hero, forever in green. Oh, green… It would be nice to see the grass again! But even more… It would be enough, if she could call out my name. My dear Zelda… Please call my name, wherever you may be. I could rest easy, and this cycle would not repeat once more… My dear princess, I may lie, and I may steal, but if it is with you…

I may never be an honest word... but that was when I… ruled the world…

* * *

*****I changed "drums" to "hums" here, since I figured it rhymed and would be more fitting. Not a bad mistake, just been bugging me that any would think otherwise for some reason.

**Kisuke: **It's really short, and may not be the best, but it had to be written. Wasn't much lyrics to change either since it's such a perfectly fitting song. I hope you all can enjoy it like I do, and maybe even those who haven't heard this beautiful song before would make this song one of their favorites (although it is really popular... but there's a first time for everything!) Read and review, let me know how I did!


End file.
